Gdzie Żyje Krew Twej Matki
by Mirriel
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfictu Enahmy. Harry nie uważa już mieszkania Dursleyów za swój dom, ma to poważne konsekwencje. Ale dlaczego Snape się tym przejmuje? [skonczone]


Opowiadanie to składa się z jednej części i nie jest związane z cyklem 'Sczęśliwe Dni...' Historia zaczyna się po 5 części przygód Harry'ego i odradzam ją wszystkim tym, którzy jeszcze nie przeczytali Zakonu Feniksa.

* * *

** GDZIE ŻYJE KREW TWEJ MATKI **

autor: Enahma  
oryginał: www. fanfiction. net/s/1513476/1/  
tłumaczenie: Mirriel  
korekta: Toroj 

Harry nie wiedział, jak wiele czasu upłynęło od tego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy obudził się i zobaczył sporą grupę Śmierciożerców otaczających jego łóżko z różdżkami w rękach - wszystkie wskazywały na niego stanowczo i bezlitośnie. Zagubił się zarówno w czasie jak i w przestrzeni. Przebywał gdzieś poza światem, poza PRAWDZIWYM światem, światem żyjących: z dala od światła słonecznego, ciepła, śmiechu i nadziei. Utrata nadziei była najsmutniejszą rzeczą, jaka mu się przytrafiła. Czuł się już martwy i naprawdę nie wiedział, czy zaakceptować to uczucie, czy z nim walczyć.

Umierał w mrocznej dziurze bez ubrania, jedzenia i tylko z minimalną ilością wody; każdego dnia bity i maltretowany w każdy możliwy sposób - poddał się.

Poddał się.

Dlaczego miałby nadal walczyć? Syriusz zginął, a rodzina jego matki odrzuciła go raz na zawsze. Nie miał żadnego miejsca dla siebie. Nie miał już nikogo na tym świecie. Dumbledore, po uczynieniu tylu błędów, kazał Harry'emu znowu wrócić do Dursley'ów, którzy wreszcie pozbyli się go na dobre.

_ "Dopóki możesz nadal nazywać domem miejsce, gdzie żyje krew twej matki, Voldemort nie może cię dotknąć ani zranić" _ Dumbledore powiedział mu to na koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego, zaraz po tym jak Syriusz... ale to teraz nie miało znaczenia. Umrze i to wszystko. Dumbledore w sprawie Harry'ego pomylił się po raz ostatni, kiedy nie rozpoznał, jak silną nienawiść i gniew czuje jego tak zwana rodzina, co w rezultacie spowodowało tę sytuację: Harry był w niewoli Voldemorta i czekał, aż Czarny Lord go zabije.

To byłoby najlepsze wyjście z możliwych, pomyślał gorzko Harry. Nie miał żadnej rodziny, żadnego wsparcia, a nie chciał już więcej opieki Dumbledore'a. W rzeczywistości nie chciał już nawet widzieć tego starego głupca. Dumbledore zawsze chciał, aby przeżył. _ "Moim priorytetem było, aby utrzymać cię przy życiu." _ Czy jego przetrwanie było warte tego całego zamieszania? Nienawidził swojego życia. Przetrwanie, życie nie były tak ważne jak miłość - nawet przez krótki czas...

Zwinął się w kłębek i płakał bez łez.

Znienawidził Dumbledore'a. I w miarę jak mijał czas, zrozumiał, że nienawidzi go bardziej niż Snape'a czy Malfoy'a. Tylko jego nienawiść do Czarnego Lorda była większa. Dla dyrektora był niczym - tylko zwykłym kawałkiem układanki, pionkiem w szachach - i chociaż mężczyzna zawsze mocno podkreślał, że troszczy się o Harry'ego, to chłopak mógł jedynie uśmiechnąć się szyderczo, wspominając to oświadczenie. "Troszczenie się" - to powinno znaczyć coś więcej niż tylko "utrzymanie przy życiu", czyż nie?

Harry nie mógł już nazywać Privet Drive 4 swoim domem, magiczne mury i ochronne zaklęcia rozpadły się w nicość, i oczywiście jako pierwszy zauważył to Voldemort, a nie ta żałosna podróbka czarodzieja: Mundungus Fletcher, który najprawdopodobniej teraz leżał martwy koło byłego domu Harry'ego, może wepchnięty pod jakiś samochód. Albo (co bardziej prawdopodobne), nie było go tam w ogóle, lecz sprzedawał skradzione kociołki niczego nie podejrzewającym czarownicom. Nawet pani Figg byłaby lepszym strażnikiem niż ten idiota, ale teraz to już nie miało znaczenia.

Miał umrzeć. Dzięki Bogu, umrze w bólu, bity fizycznie i zaklęciami, ale już bez strachu, ponieważ nawet strach go opuścił gdzieś po drodze... I Harry właśnie teraz zrozumiał, że strach jest niezbędną częścią życia, że bez strachu życie było nieznośne, gdyż bez strachu już było się żyjącym trupem. Voldemort najwyraźniej nadal nie znał dokładnej treści proroctwa, ponieważ gdyby je znał, Harry już by nie żył. Od czasu do czasu Harry bawił się myślą, że wreszcie mu je powie w całości, by zakończyć tę bolesną i żałosną komedię, zwaną życiem.

Cóż za szkoda, że Snape nie może go zobaczyć w takim stanie. Obrzydliwy typ byłby taki zadowolony - w zasadzie Harry'ego nie obchodziło, czy nauczyciel zobaczyłby go słabego i umierającego. Snape miałby swoją przyjemność. Ale Snape nie przyszedł w ciągu ostatnich dni (tygodni?) i, prawdę mówiąc, w głębi duszy Harry był za to wdzięczny. Umrze w spokoju, bez ostatniego spojrzenia na jego wstrętnego, paskudnego typa od Eliksirów o żółtych zębach.

Harry zganił się natychmiast, kiedy niedługo potem drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Snape. O wilku mowa... to jego myśli przywołały tutaj tego dupka. Ale nie otworzył ust: miał je zupełnie wyschnięte z braku wody, a powoli krzepnąca krew na jego wargach zakleiła je jeszcze mocniej. Spróbował przełknąć ślinę, ale to był głupi pomysł: obolałe gardło wykonało niechętny ruch, który tylko sprawił, że jego płuca zostały podrażnione i suchy, bolesny kaszel wstrząsnął ciałem chłopca. Kiedy zakaszlał, znowu pokazała się krew, ale nie mógł jej wytrzeć: jego lewa ręka była złamana, a prawą przygniatał własnym ciałem.

- Jakieś dobre zaklęcie, Severusie. Coś widowiskowego - Harry usłyszał głos Voldemorta i czas jakby zatrzymał się dla niego. Spróbował przygotować się na nadchodzące uderzenie. Nie przyszło.

- Jest nieprzytomny, mój Panie? - W głosie Snape'a nie było typowej złośliwości i szorstkości; to na pewno z powodu obecności jego pana, Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Dobry sługa powinien lizać buty swego pana, nieprawdaż?

- Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć, Severusie? - Głos Voldemorta był spokojny, ale w bardzo nieprzyjemny, oślizgły sposób, który sprawił, że Harry zadrżał.

- Raczej bezcelowe jest marnowanie dobrego zaklęcia na nieprzytomną osobę, Panie. - Tak samo chytry, oślizgły, przyprawiający o mdłości tembr głosu jak u jego "pana". Teraz Harry znowu przeniósł całą swoją nienawiść z Dumbledore'a na Snape'a. "Marnowanie dobrego zaklęcia"! W miarę jak gniew Harry'ego wzrastał w jego piersi, jego kaszel się wzmógł.

- Kaszle - zauważył Voldemort.

- To nic nie znaczy, Panie - powiedział Snape pokornie. - Może być nieprzy...

- Wystarczy. Rzuć to zaklęcie, natychmiast!

Harry przez chwilę był zaskoczony. Doprawdy, Voldemort nie wierzył chyba, że Snape tylko grał na zwłokę, prawda?

Cóż, właściwie dlaczego nie? Harry uczepił się tej myśli. Pomimo ich wzajemnej nienawiści i odrazy, Snape nadal był członkiem Zakonu. Przyszedł go uratować? Szczerze mówiąc, Snape nigdy wcześniej nie chciał go zabić. Ale od czasu tego pamiętnego wypadku z myślodsiewnią... Harry nie był teraz pewny jak zareagować czy czego oczekiwać. Najlepiej było nie mieć nadziei. Snape nie uratowałby go. Przynajmniej najgorsze wspomnienia mężczyzny zostaną na zawsze jego sekretem...

- Crucio! - wrzasnął Snape i ciało Harry'ego naprężyło się w oczekiwaniu ciosu.

Nie nadszedł jednak. Poczuł lekki, przemijający ból, ale nie był zbyt poważny, nie sięgnął nawet poziomu najsłabszego zaklęcia z ostatnich dni. Co się stało ze Snape'm? Z pewnością nienawidził go wystarczająco, aby rzucić na niego normalne Cruciatus o pełnej mocy!

- Co to było, Severusie? - Harry usłyszał zaskoczenie w głosie Voldemorta. - Po pierwsze chciałem zobaczyć coś widowiskowego. Po drugie myślałem, że nauczyłeś się, jak rzucać prawidłowo takie zaklęcie!

- Nauczyłem, mój Panie - Snape ukłonił się, co Harry dostrzegł kątem oka. Skulił się, widząc obrzydliwy, poddańczy sposób, w jaki zachowywał się jego nauczyciel. - Ale myślę, że chłopak potrzebuje malutkiego... szturchańca. Prawdopodobnie jest zbyt pokiereszowany, aby poczuć rzucone zaklęcie. Mam pewien eliksir...

- Dlaczego więc nie rzucisz na niego Ennervate? - zapytał znudzony Voldemort i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

- Ponieważ chciałeś zobaczyć coś widowiskowego, mój Panie - Snape ponownie się pokłonił, a Harry miał ochotę napluć mu w twarz. Oślizgły drań!

- Och..! - Voldemort uśmiechnął się i schował różdżkę. - Zrób to więc!

Kiedy Snape podszedł i uklęknął obok niego, Harry próbował odsunąć się od mężczyzny, którym tak mocno pogardzał. Ale właściwie nie mógł: tylko drgnął i odwrócił się na plecy. Ten ruch najwidoczniej był jednak najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić: teraz Snape mógł spokojnie wsunąć mu ramię pod plecy i podnieść małą buteleczkę do jego ust. Harry próbował odsunąć głowę od fiolki, ale kark go bolał i zasyczał.

W następnym momencie Harry zobaczył, że fiolka jest odkorkowana i absolutnie pusta, potem uścisk Snape'a wokół jego piersi stał się silniejszy, fiolka dotknęła jego warg i nagłe szarpnięcie udowodniło Harry'emu, że Świstoklik zadziałał prawidłowo. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszał był wściekły wrzask Voldemorta, który jednakże ucichł, kiedy świat zaczął wirować wokół niego i Snape'a.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce przeznaczenia, Harry był już zupełnie przyciśnięty do Snape'a, i nie mógł nie zadrżeć z odrazy, kiedy poczuł odór potu mężczyzny. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że to tylko skutek nerwowości, jaką Snape odczuwał w towarzystwie Voldemorta, ale jego nienawiść nie chciała tego zaakceptować. Mężczyzna był ohydny, a on musiał stykać się z nim, dopóki ten nie zdecyduje się go puścić.

Przynajmniej nie uderzył o drzwi, kiedy dotarli.

- Severus! - Harry usłyszał głos dyrektora, podczas gdy Snape wsunął drugą rękę pod kolana Harry'ego, więc teraz leżał w jego ramionach jak dziecko. Jęknął w proteście, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Żyje?

- Ledwo - warknął Snape, tym razem jego głos był typowo chłodny i pełen rezerwy, a nie służalczy jak przedtem. - I potrzebuje pomocy medycznej. Natychmiast.

Harry poczuł, jak uścisk mężczyzny umocnił się, czuł lekkie kołysanie w rytm jego długich kroków. Tuż za nim podążał dyrektor. Zorientował się, że schodzą po spiralnych schodach (a więc wylądowali w gabinecie Dumbledore'a). Minęli chimerę na dole i prawie wpadli na Moody'ego, który stał przed wejściem do gabinetu.

- Och, Severus, więc znalazłeś młodego Pottera! - powiedział Auror z zadowoleniem. Harry widział swoim zamazanym wzrokiem jego uśmiech, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy Moody wydawał się jeszcze bardziej przerażający.

Snape tylko skinął głową i poszedł dalej. Dumbledore zatrzymał się przy Moody'm i zawołał za nim:

- Musimy coś omówić! Zobaczymy się później w Ambulatorium!

Snape znowu przytaknął, a Harry jeszcze zdążył usłyszeć: - Wejdź na górę, Alastorze. Myślę, że to zmienia wiele rzeczy... - i głosy ucichły.

- Harry, jesteś przytomny? - Harry prawie zemdlał, kiedy zrozumiał, że ten dupek zadał mu to pytanie. Harry? Od kiedy to był dla niego "Harrym"? Najwyraźniej jego zaskoczenie nie było zbyt widoczne, ponieważ Snape ciągnął dalej: - Potter... Harry, słyszysz mnie? Za chwilę będziemy w Ambulatorium. Tam będziesz mógł odpocząć. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Och, typowe kłamstwo. Oczywiście, nic nie będzie w porządku. Nic. Nigdy. Harry spróbował odsunąć się trochę od mężczyzny, ale jego poruszenie sprawiło tylko, że Snape przycisnął go mocniej do siebie.

- Przeżyjesz - powiedział Snape i to dało wreszcie siły Harry'emu, aby wyrzęzić kilka słów.

- Nie chcę tego... - Ale głos go zawiódł. Zabrzmiało to raczej jak biadolenie małego dziecka, niż stanowcze słowa zdeterminowanego mężczyzny, co było jego zamiarem.

- Przepraszam - bąknął Snape i nagle jęknął z rozpaczą, usiłując ułożyć chłopca nieco wygodniej w ramionach. - Tak mi przykro. To była moja wina.

Przeprosiny oszołomiły Harry'ego.

Snape przepraszał? Za co? O ile Harry się orientował, to jego schwytanie nie było winą Snape'a. Cóż, może śmierć Syriusza, zwolnienie Lupina, te pięć lat drwin i upokorzeń było winą dupka. Ale ta sytuacja... to była bardziej wina ciotki Petunii, ponieważ to ona wreszcie wyparła się swego siostrzeńca. I jego wuja, ponieważ to on zdecydował się ukarać go odpowiednio za poprzednie lata - i za rzeczy, które nawet nie były w rzeczywistości winą Harry'ego. Cóż, kara nie była niczym więcej niż kilkoma potężnymi uderzeniami w twarz, ale uczucie odrzucenia i to, że pobito go i upokorzono w obecności Dudley'a, wystarczająco zagotowało mu krew, aby ostatecznie przestał uważać dom Dursley'ów za własny.

Kiedy te myśli krążyły mu po głowie, Snape położył go ostrożnie na łóżku, zawołał Madam Pompfrey i chłopiec poczuł, jak śmieszne resztki jego ubrania zostały delikatnie zdjęte z jego wychudzonego ciała. Wilgotny, ciepły ręcznik usuwał z jego skóry zakrzepłą krew, brud i sól potu. Trochę później kolejny ręcznik dołączył do pierwszego i Harry cieszył się ciepłym dotykiem - pierwszym od wielu dni dotykiem, który nie ranił i nie sprawiał bólu.

- Na wpół śpi, Severusie. Możesz mi podać piżamę z tamtego łóżka? - głos Madam Pompfrey był napięty, ale ciepły, tak ciepły jak ręczniki. Coś zatrzeszczało, gdy ktoś wstał i Harry poczuł świeży zapach wyprasowanej góry piżamy, którą nałożył mu przez głowę mężczyzna, a dół miło połaskotał jego zmaltretowane nogi i uda. Znowu go podniesiono i położono na innym łóżku.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy wyrzucić to na śmietnik - Madame Pompfrey mówiła najpewniej o prześcieradle, na którym Harry wcześniej leżał, ale nie obchodziło go to zupełnie: ktoś otulał go lekkim, puszystym kocem, a miękka poduszka prawie połknęła jego głowę. Wtulił się w przytulne łóżko. Poczuł jeszcze czyjeś palce nieśmiało dotykające jego twarzy i odsuwające nieposłuszne kosmyki z czoła, ale nie mógł już się obudzić...

-----  
Kiedy się ocknął, pierwszą rzeczą (a właściwie osobą) jaką zobaczył, był Snape siedzący na fotelu obok jego łóżka, z bardzo, bardzo niecodziennym wyrazem twarzy.

Wyglądał na smutnego. I skruszonego. Brakowało na jego twarzy wcześniejszych znaków irytacji i gniewu, a nawet chłodu. Jego oczy obserwowały twarz Harry'ego z odrobiną skrępowania, ale starał się uśmiechnąć lekko, kiedy zobaczył, że chłopiec otworzył oczy.

- Dzień dobry - powiedział i włożył Harry'emu okulary. Harry zamknął oczy w szoku.

Świat się kończył. Snape był uprzejmy. A nawet więcej: Snape był przyjazny w stosunku do Harry'ego Pottera. Harry nawet zapomniał odpowiedzieć. Usłyszał głośne westchnienie.

- Przepraszam - powiedział Snape i Harry otworzył oczy. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone w szoku. Mężczyzna wstał. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć...

"Ale zdołałeś" pomyślał Harry. Snape ponownie spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

- Pójdę po Madam Pompfrey... - jego głos nadal brzmiał dość potulnie. Kiedy Snape odszedł w kierunku gabinetu pielęgniarki, Harry usiadł i przeciągnął się powoli. Czuł się prawie całkowicie zdrowy, przynajmniej fizycznie. Jego złamane ramię zostało wyleczone, tak samo jak jego żebra; większość jego siniaków zbladła znacząco, a wszystkie części jego ciała wydawały się mniej chore i obolałe. I najważniejsze: w ustach nie miał już Sahary. Mógł przełknąć ślinę, a ten obrzydliwy, metaliczny smak krwi i brudu zniknął z jego ust.

Ale to wszystko wcale nie znaczyło, że było z nim dobrze. W jasnym Ambulatorium mrok poprzednich dni przytłoczył Harry'ego mocniej i bardziej przygnębiająco, a nadal nie widział przed sobą żadnej przyszłości. Po śmierci Syriusza, z kim mógłby zamieszkać? Potrzebował krwi swojej matki do ochrony, ale jego własna "krew" zdradziła go, oddając na pastwę Voldemorta. Nie miał przyszłości, ale żył. Znowu. Najwidoczniej Dumbledore był profesjonalistą w utrzymywaniu go przy życiu. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że po każdym takim ocaleniu Harry miał coraz bardziej dość życia. Teraz naprawdę nie chciał żyć. Nie z tymi wspomnieniami, które pozostały po jego niewoli.

Drzwi gabinetu otwarły się i weszła Madam Pompfrey z Dumbledore'm i Snape'm. Tym razem, na szczęście, Dumbledore nie uśmiechał się tak jowialnie jak zwykle, ponieważ Harry był zupełnie pewny, że to zapewne powiększyłoby jego nienawiść w stosunku do białobrodego mężczyzny do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów.

Harry spojrzał na nich wrogo, potem odwrócił głowę. Dla większej ochrony podciągnął kolana do piersi i objął je mocno.

- Nie chcę rozmawiać - powiedział pierwszy. - Z nikim. O niczym - dodał po namyśle.

- Przyszedłem przeprosić, Harry. Za to, że cię zawiodłem - powiedział dyrektor. - Ja nie...

- Nie chcę rozmawiać - powiedział Harry, nie patrząc na starego czarodzieja.

- Panie Potter, najpierw musisz coś zjeść, - powiedziała rzeczowo pielęgniarka - a ponieważ profesor Snape uparł się, że z tobą zostanie, zgodziłam się, aby pomagał ci w najbliższych dniach.

Harry zerknął na nich i zauważył, że obaj mężczyźni stoją ze zwieszonymi ramionami i wyglądają jakoś... przepraszająco. To nie zmniejszyło nienawiści Harry'ego w stosunku do nich, ale jeśli chodziło o Snape'a, jego ciekawość zwyciężyła z odrazą. Drań chciał z nim zostać? Bardzo dobrze. Mógł - tak długo jak się powstrzyma od sarkastycznych uwag i złośliwych, upokarzających komentarzy.

Kiwnął powoli głową, ale nie rzekł ani słowa. Pod jego gniewnym spojrzeniem dyrektor opuścił skrzydło szpitalne. W międzyczasie pojawił się skrzat domowy z tacą i postawił ją obok łóżka Harry'ego. Na tacy stał tylko talerz chudego rosołu, co wzbudziło jego ciekawość.

- Jak długo byłem...? - nie potrafił dokończyć pytania. W niewoli Voldemorta? W piekle? W podziemiu?

- Szesnaście dni - powiedział łagodnie Snape, przysuwając bliżej tacę i siadając na łóżku obok Harry'ego. Harry naprężył się i odsunął. Profesor westchnął. - Uspokój się. Chcę ci tylko pomóc. Jeśli mi pozwolisz...

Wyraz twarzy Snape'a znowu uciszył Harry'ego. Było na niej wypisane poczucie winy tak wyraźne, że Harry mógł je rozpoznać bez najmniejszych zdolności z Legilimencji.

Harry znowu przytaknął, patrząc na Snape'a z cichym niedowierzaniem. Mężczyzna pomógł mu wygodnie usiąść i położył tacę na jego kolanach. Kiedy Harry zrozumiał, że jest zbyt słaby, aby unieść łyżkę do ust, Snape ją wziął od niego i nakarmił go ostrożnie.

Pierwsze łyżki rosołu były lepsze niż cokolwiek, co Harry jadł wcześniej w swoim życiu. Jego zagłodzony żołądek rozluźnił się, kiedy wypełnił go ciepły płyn. Musiał przerywać po każdej z kilku pierwszych łyżek, aby go trochę uspokoić. Madam Pompfrey przyglądała się z uwagą, kiedy Harry jadł, potem wyszła, bez żadnych dalszych komentarzy czy zaleceń.

Kiedy Harry skończył swoją zupę (nie było tego nawet pół talerza) i odchylił się do tyłu, pokazując, że więcej już nie może, Snape zabrał tacę i odstawił na bok. Potem odchrząknął.

- Po... Harry, muszę z tobą porozmawiać... - zaczął niepewnie, co było dla niego naprawdę nietypowe.

- Nie chcę z panem rozmawiać - powiedział Harry, osunął się do pozycji leżącej i odwrócił do mężczyzny plecami. - Nie sądzę, aby było o czym rozmawiać.

Po krótkiej ciszy Snape powiedział:

- Cóż, jest o czym. Właściwie to o wielu rzeczach.

- Mimo wszystko nie chcę z panem rozmawiać - wymamrotał Harry. - Nie wiem, co to za nagła zmiana u pana, może dlatego, że się teraz nade mną pan lituje. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Niech mnie pan zostawi po prostu w spokoju.

- Nie, ja... nie - powiedział szybko Snape. - Nie mogę.

- Nie może pan czego? - burknął Harry i odwrócił się do mężczyzny.

- Przepraszam, Potter. Co całkowicie była moja wina i chcę ci opowiedzieć wszystko...

Harry usiadł.

- Co było twoją winą, Snape? - Jego oczy płonęły gniewem. - Odrzucenie mnie przez moją ciotkę? Nienawiść mojego wuja? To, że Voldemort odkrył zniknięcie strefy ochronnej, zanim zauważył to Dumbledore? Tortury, zafundowane mi przez twoich towarzyszy Śmierciożerców? - Potrząsnął głową. - Nie. Ma pan swoje winy, ale ta zupełnie nie jest pańska! - zakończył, trochę zaskoczony swoimi słowami. Czy on _ bronił _ Snape'a? Czy on _ tłumaczył _ Snape'a? Czy on zwariował?

- Owszem, tak. - Głos mężczyzny miał tak kategoryczny ton, że Harry był wstrząśnięty.

- Niech pan nie żartuje, profesorze - warknął Harry i doszedł do wniosku, że był teraz prawie uprzejmy.

- Nie żartuję - Snape zesztywniał. - Mogłem temu zaradzić. Wszystkiemu.

Powietrze zastygło. Harry zamrugał z zakłopotaniem. Naprawdę, jeden z nich był niespełna rozumu.

- Proszę posłuchać - zaczął Harry. - Tylko dlatego, że wiedział pan, że moje życie nie było zupełnie idealne, z powodu tych... "powtórkowych lekcji z Eliksirów", nie mógł być pan pewny, że się mnie wyprą!

- Nie broń mnie! - krzyknął nagle Snape, unosząc wzrok. - Nie zasługuję na twoją obronę, Po... Harry - dodał spokojniej.

- A co z tym "Harry'm"? - Harry zauważył przejęzyczenie, co przypomniało mu, aby zadać to pytanie. - Co się dzieje?

- Pozwól mi powiedzieć, proszę - Snape znowu wyglądał na przygnębionego i nieszczęśliwego. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Cóż, jeśli chce się pan obwiniać, to kimże ja jestem, aby pana powstrzymywać? - Z całą pewnością było to bezczelne, ale Harry nie mógł tym rozwścieczyć Snape'a. W zamian mężczyzna opuścił ponownie głowę.

- To długa historia, ale chcę ją opowiedzieć tak szybko, jak się da...

- Mamy czas - powiedział nagle Harry, zadziwiając samego siebie. Snape spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Potem przytaknął i zaczerwienił się.

- Nie zachowywałem się w stosunku do ciebie jak dojrzały dorosły, Potter. - To wyznanie na pewno nie przyszło mu z łatwością, ale Snape nadal nie odwrócił wzroku. - Zachowywałem się jak głupi sześciolatek. Od pierwszej chwili. - Przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głową. - A byłem taki dumny z tego, że jestem racjonalnym człowiekiem!

Kolejny szok z powodu zachowania Mistrza Eliksirów w pewien sposób wymazał nienawiść Harry'ego. Teraz był już tylko zainteresowany.

- Cóż, jeśli myślę, że nienawidził mnie pan tylko z powodu mojego ojca...

- Nie. - Głos Snape'a przerwał Harry'emu. - Nie nienawidziłem cię _ tylko _ z powodu twojego ojca. Nienawidziłem cię bardziej z powodu twojej matki.

Harry był zdezorientowany.

- Mojej... matki?

Snape oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Później podniósł głowę i przeczesał rękoma swoje tłuste włosy.

- Tak - powiedział wreszcie. - Zbyt długo nie mogłem przejrzeć przez swoją dziecięcą nienawiść. - Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. - Byłem idiotą... a teraz nie wiem, jak naprawić nasze stosunki. Jak zrekompensować ci te stracone lata, jak wynagrodzić te dwa tygodnie w więzieniu Czarnego Lorda - i jak sobie wybaczyć... - Jego głos ucichł, przedtem jednak pozbawiając oddechu i przerażając Harry'ego.

Gdyby nie widział, że ten mężczyzna jest rzeczywiście Severusem Snape'm, jego nauczycielem Eliksirów od pięciu lat, Harry nigdy by go nie rozpoznał. Coś się działo, a Harry nie miał pojęcia co.

- Profesorze - powiedział spokojnie, a miliardy różnych emocji zakotłowały się w nim. - Ja... ja mogę zrozumieć, że mnie pan nienawidził. To w porządku - to znaczy, że to nie problem. Pan nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi tygodniami...

- Mogłem cię wziąć pod swoją opiekę - powiedział Snape i Harry drgnął.

- Cóż, przykro mi, ale wątpię, abym przyjął pana ofertę - wymamrotał i zaczerwienił się. - Nie byliśmy w wystarczająco dobrych stosunkach...

- Co znowu było moją winą - odparł stanowczo Snape. - Nie zdobyłem się nawet na krótką uprzejmą rozmowę, nie wspominając już choćby o jakimś ludzkim geście, tylko dlatego, że nie potrafiłem wybaczyć mojego dzieciństwa mojemu ojcu - i twojej matce.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- To mój ojciec pana gnębił, nie moja matka!

- Tak, ale... - Snape przerwał i na chwilę zatopił się we własnych myślach. Kiedy ponownie otworzył usta, Harry usłyszał determinację w jego głosie. - Potter, jestem pewny, że pamiętasz pewne rzeczy z moich wspomnień, prawda?

Harry mocno się zaczerwienił i opuścił wzrok na własne dłonie.

- Przepraszam pana za moją... ciekawość. Ja...

- Nie, nie miałem na myśli myślodsiewni. Wiem, że widziałeś też inne moje wspomnienia...

- Taak - wymamrotał Harry i nagle zobaczył kłócących się rodziców Snape'a, gdy jego ojciec pochylał się groźnie nad jego matką. - Tak, widziałem...

Snape, znowu wydawał się wiedzieć, o czym Harry myślał i przytaknął.

- Małżeństwo moich rodziców nie było udane. To było zaaranżowane małżeństwo, nie znali się przed dniem ślubu - i nie lubili się od samego początku. Mój ojciec wkrótce zdecydował się odejść i poszukać sobie kogoś innego by... by... - Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Harry widział jak niesławnemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów zabrakło słów.

- Rozumiem - wyszeptał zażenowany Harry.

Snape westchnął z ulgą.

- Ostatecznie zostawił moją matkę, kiedy miałem sześć lat i całkowicie zniknął z mojego życia, zabierając wszystkie pieniądze, jakie mieliśmy, nawet osobisty majątek mojej matki. Zostawił nam tylko dom i meble. Przeprowadził się do swojej długoletniej kochanki, porzucając świat czarodziejów raz na zawsze. Moja matka powiedziała mi, że kochanka ojca była mugolską kobietą i od tego czasu zacząłem nienawidzić mugoli ze wszystkich sił. Jako dziecko myślałem, że wszyscy oni są źli i niewarci tego, by żyć. Moja matka zawsze umacniała mnie w takim przekonaniu, a po jakimś czasie dołączyła do służby u Czarnego Lorda. Głównym celem jej życia stało się odnalezienie mojego ojca i jego nowej rodziny, i zabicie ich wszystkich. Wielokrotnie zostawiała mnie samego, kiedy wybierała się na spotkania Śmierciożerców, a ja nudziłem się. Po jakimś czasie zacząłem czytać, aby nie oszaleć z samotności. Moja matka uwielbiała Mroczne Sztuki. Do czasu, kiedy zacząłem naukę w Hogwarcie, znałem prawie wszystkie istniejące mroczne zaklęcia i praktyki. Ale byliśmy biedni, a ja nie byłem zbyt towarzyską osobą - rzadko spotykałem wcześniej dzieci w moim wieku - więc od pierwszej chwili byłem sam i odciąłem się od społeczności uczniowskiej. Twój ojciec upatrzył mnie sobie już drugiego dnia, i od tamtej chwili nie miałem już ani jednej spokojnej minuty. Nienawidziłem mojego dzieciństwa. I to mój ojciec był odpowiedzialny za... za wszystko. Nienawidziłem go i myślę, że nigdy nie będę w stanie mu wybaczyć. - Oczy Snape'a zamgliły się, kiedy znowu w myślach powracał do przeszłości.

Zdziwienie Harry'ego wzrastało wraz z każdą mijającą minutą. Dlaczego Snape opowiadał mu te wszystkie rzeczy?

- Na naszym trzecim roku miał miejsce wypadek na Eliksirach. Twoja matka, Lily Evans, w jakiś sposób zdołała wysadzić swój kociołek, a eksplozja rzuciła jej torbę pod moje nogi. Cała jej zawartość wysypała się na podłogę. Pochyliłem się, by pomóc jej pozbierać rzeczy, a wtedy zauważyłem zdjęcie. To było zwyczajne mugolskie zdjęcie typowej mugolskiej rodziny... tylko jedna rzecz nie była zwyczajna: zobaczyłem na nim mojego zaginionego ojca. Uszczęśliwiony, stał obok uśmiechniętej, brązowowłosej kobiety, z lewą ręką na jej ramieniu, a prawą przytulał twoją matkę i uśmiechał się tak ciepło... Ledwo mogłem się poruszyć. Byłem jak sparaliżowany, serce mi waliło, i od tej chwili nienawidziłem Lily Evans z całego serca...

Harry poczuł jak drętwieją mu kończyny i cały świat staje się odległy. Czy to znaczyło...?

- Zapytałem ją o imię jej ojca. Powiedziała mi. Tej nocy nie mogłem spać. Patrzyłem na napisane przede mną imię i starałem się coś zrozumieć... udowodnić swoje obawy. Znaleźć dowód, że ten człowiek nie jest... Ale Lily Potter powiedziała mi, że jej ojciec nazywa się Perseus Evans - trochę dziwne imię jak na mugola, bardziej pasowało do czarodzieja, ale mój ojciec zawsze był dobry w irytowaniu ludzi, a moja matka kiedyś powiedziała mi, że kochał grecką mitologię... Wszystko wydawało się potwierdzać moje podejrzenia. I nie musiałem czekać dłużej, by znaleźć dowód. Spójrz!

Snape wyjął swoją różdżkę i zaczął nią poruszać, wypisując w powietrzu dwa błyszczące słowa:

PERSEUS EVANS

Wtedy machnął różdżką i litery przemieszały się:

SEVERUS SNAPE

- Imię otrzymałem po ojcu - wyjaśnił, a serce Harry'ego teraz waliło jak młotem. Po pierwsze, ten pokaz za bardzo przypominał mu sztuczkę, jaką Voldemort pokazał mu w Komnacie Tajemnic, a z drugiej strony to znaczyło, że...

- Pan... jest... - zająknął się.

- Tak. Jestem przyrodnim bratem twojej matki. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem. Z wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a, ale to było dużo później. I nigdy nie zdradziłem tego mojej matce, oczywiście. Ja... ja nienawidziłem Lily Evans, ale nie chciałem, by zginęła. Mimo wszystko była moją siostrą. Nawet, jeśli nie chciałem się z tym pogodzić. To była prawda. A kiedy wyszła za tego dupka Pottera - Snape wzdrygnął się. - To był najgorszy dzień w moim życiu. W tamtym czasie byłem już jednym ze sług Czarnego Lorda. Pewnego dnia moja matka odnalazła mego ojca. Przyłączyłem się do jej polowania. Starałem się uratować twoich dziadków, mojego ojca... Ale zdołałem uratować przed gniewem mojej matki tylko twoją ciotkę.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Czarny Lord chciał, abyś ty i twoi rodzice zginęli, starałem się ich ostrzec. Nie słuchali mnie. Wtedy poszedłem do Dumbledore'a, aby go ostrzec. Zapytał mnie, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Zdradziłem mu prawdziwy powód, ale zmusiłem go, aby przysiągł, że utrzyma to wszystko w sekrecie. Nie chciałem, żeby więcej osób wiedziało o moim... naszym "ohydnym" sekrecie. Na szczęście moja matka umarła, zanim odkryła istnienie Lily Evans i nie wyjawiła Śmierciożercom informacji o małżeństwie jej ex-męża. Petunia była bezpieczna ze swoim mężem, i musiałem tylko opiekować się twoją matką. Pomogłem wielokrotnie jej i jej mężowi uniknąć pułapek Voldemorta. Ostatnim razem zawiodłem... - Westchnął ciężko. - Najbardziej nienawidziłem w twojej matce tego, że jej ojciec - mój ojciec - kochał ją. Często rozmawiała o nim ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i dużo rzeczy wtedy usłyszałem. - Snape zacisnął zęby. - Mój ojciec nienawidził mnie. Zbytnio przypominałem mu moją matkę. Nigdy nie powiedział mi nic miłego. I wreszcie odszedł.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka minut.

- Kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, byłeś ogromnie podobny do Jamesa Pottera, którego nienawidziłem, a kiedy spojrzałem ci w oczy, zobaczyłem oczy twojej matki - i jednocześnie oczy mojego ojca, ponieważ odziedziczyłeś oczy swojego dziadka, i znienawidziłem cię za wszystko, co mi przypominałeś... Twój ojciec latami traktował mnie jak gówno, twoja matka ukradła mi ojca... A ty tam byłeś, w centrum uwagi, podziwiany. Ja... ja byłem zaślepiony przez swoje uprzedzenia. Chciałem udowodnić, że nie jesteś wart tego podziwu i specjalnego traktowania, jakie otrzymywałeś, ale ty zawsze udowadniałeś coś przeciwnego - i jeszcze bardziej cię nienawidziłem. Nie mam żadnego usprawiedliwienia. To, co zrobiłem, było niesprawiedliwe i może również niewybaczalne. Byłem stronniczy i niesprawiedliwy. - Westchnął i Harry uznał, że teraz miał wyznać najtrudniejszą część historii. - Po śmierci twoich rodziców Dumbledore poprosił mnie, abym cię wychowywał. Odmówiłem, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym. To moja wina, że musiałeś dorastać z tymi... mugolami - wypluł ostatnie słowo. - Ale najgorsze jest, że dyrektor poprosił mnie, abym zabrał cię tego lata. Miał złe przeczucia. Ale byłem tak wściekły na ciebie z powodu tej historii z myślodsiewnią, że nie myślałem o rzeczach, o których powinienem. To moja wina, że omal nie zginąłeś. I to moja wina, że zginął Black - Przerwałem nasze lekcje Occlumencji, ponieważ bałem się twojej ciekawości. Nie chciałem, abyś dowiedział się o moich sekretach. A wiele razy byłeś tak blisko...

Harry nie zareagował. Był zbyt zszokowany, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek, czy nawet poruszyć się. Wpatrywał się tylko tępo w swoje kolana, a wszystko było takie odległe, wielkie i puste... Snape spojrzał na niego, zatroskany.

- Potter, dobrze się czujesz?

- To za dużo - powiedział Harry. - Chcę być sam.

- Potter, ja...

- Chcę być sam - powtórzył Harry, ale widząc strapienie Snape'a dodał: - Proszę.

Kiedy Snape wyszedł, Harry położył się, schował twarz w poduszce i pozwolił sobie na płacz.

-----  
Harry nie wiedział już, co ma czuć. Nie mógł dłużej nienawidzić Snape'a po historii, którą ten mu opowiedział, ale... czuł niesprawiedliwość całej sytuacji. Musiał drogo zapłacić za czyny swoich rodziców - a właściwie bardziej za zdradę swojego dziadka, na litość Boską! - chociaż jedyne, czego chciał, to mieć spokojne życie, bez rozgłosu i Czarnych Lordów... Ale tego wszystkiego mu odmówiono.

Jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby to Snape go wychowywał? Mężczyzna nie był zupełnie pozbawiony ludzkich uczuć - teraz Harry to widział, więc podejrzewał, że zapewne nie byłby kochany, ale przynajmniej miałby zapewniony dobrobyt. Byłby w Slytherinie jako siostrzeniec Opiekuna tego domu i... ale Harry musiał przestać.

Był siostrzeńcem Snape'a! To nie były żadne mgliste przypuszczenia - to była prawda!

W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, kiedy leżał w Ambulatorium i leczył swoje rany, jego myśli zawsze docierały do tego miejsca. Był siostrzeńcem Snape'a. Jasna cholera!

Czasami, kiedy myślał o przeszłych lekcjach eliksirów lub innych okazjach, kiedy kłócił się ze Snape'm, jego dłonie zaciskały się w pięści - potem uspokajał się i znowu pytał samego siebie, co ma zrobić z tą całą sytuacją?

A nawet więcej: czego oczekiwał Snape w związku z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, które wyznał? Naprawdę, mężczyzna nie chciał przecież Harry'ego w pobliżu siebie, prawda?

Ale Snape zachowywał się tak dziwacznie w ciągu tych dni... Był delikatny i spokojny, i bardzo skruszony, oferował pomoc Harry'emu w każdej sytuacji - a chłopiec po prostu nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć i jak reagować na te zmiany.

Pewnego dnia Harry otrzymał wyniki swoich SUMów: ucieszył się, widząc, że zdał wszystkie egzaminy niezbędne do tego, aby zostać Aurorem. Nawet ocena z Eliksirów była Przewyższająca Oczekiwania - i Harry nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy nie: zdanie egzaminu z Eliksirów na coś więcej niż Z(adowalającą) przewyższało również wszystkie jego oczekiwania. Snape zapewnił Harry'ego, że przyjmie go na swoje lekcje OWTM z Eliksirów i zaproponował niepewnie, że również poduczy Harry'ego podczas wakacji.

- Zostanę tutaj do końca wakacji? - zapytał w odpowiedzi i Snape lekko się zaczerwienił.

- Cóż, my... ja... więc... - jąkał się, a skoro Harry mu nie przerywał, dokończył: - Myślałem, że mógłbyś ze mną zamieszkać.

- Z PANEM? - Harry gapił się na niego, w najwyższym stopniu zaskoczony. - Ale...

- Jestem krewnym twojej matki, Potter. Będziesz ze mną bezpieczny, jeśli możesz uważać mój dom za swój...

- Och... - Koniec świata. On, Harry Potter, miał zamieszkać ze Snape'm! - Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał Snape.

- Ponieważ się nie lubimy. Nie sądzę, żebym mógł nazywać swoim domem miejsce, w którym eee... pan mieszka.

Przez chwilę na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiła się wściekłość. Potem znikła, zastąpiona lekkim smutkiem.

- Rozumiem - powiedział Snape. - Cóż, oczywiście możesz zamieszkać w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu, jeśli chcesz...

Czy to, co brzmiało w jego głosie, to było rozczarowanie? Ale dlaczego? Doprawdy, po tym jak traktował Harry'ego przez lata, nie mógł chyba myśleć, że ten z chęcią z nim zamieszka?

- Tak będzie lepiej, proszę pana - powiedział Harry. - Dla nas obu.

-----  
- Nie możesz spędzić całego sierpnia na Grimmaud Place, Harry. To nie jest bezpieczne. Zbyt wiele osób się tam przewija. Muszę nalegać, abyś zamieszkał z profesorem Snape'm.

Harry uderzył pięścią w udo.

- Cóż, ja tak nie uważam! Chcę zrobić to, czego _ ja _ chcę! Nie chcę z nim mieszkać! Nawet go nie lubię! Jak mógłbym czuć się u niego jak w domu?

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego zamyślonym wzrokiem.

- Myślałem, że już zwalczyliście swoje dawne animozje.

- Tak, ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z faktem, że nie chcę z nim mieszkać! Traktował mnie jak gówno przez całe lata a teraz przyszedł i mi się wyspowiadał... Trochę za późno, nie sądzi pan?

Dumbledore wypuścił powietrze.

- Harry, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. Severus chciał przygarnąć cię po zakończeniu zeszłego roku szkolnego. Pokłóciliśmy się o ciebie, ale Zakon nie miał innego szpiega w organizacji Voldemorta. Severus martwił się, że mogłeś nie poradzić sobie ze zdarzeniami z Turnieju Trójmagicznego, ale ja uważałem, że ważniejsze jest posiadanie szpiega... Możesz to dopisać do listy do moich pomyłek, Harry...

Ale teraz Harry nie był zły, ani nie czuł nienawiści do starego mężczyzny. Snape chciał go wziąć, z własnej woli, bez wewnętrznego czy zewnętrznego przymusu (nie tak jak teraz, kiedy Harry praktycznie nie miał gdzie się podziać), by pomóc mu...

- Powinienem bardziej stanowczo przeciwstawić się dyrektorowi - powiedział później Snape, kiedy Harry zapytał go o tę decyzję. - Ale po chwili zdołałem przekonać samego siebie, że nic ci nie było, nie miałeś problemów z tamtymi wydarzeniami, że byłeś tylko głupim dzieciakiem, jak twój ojciec... Wydarzenia z ostatniego roku tylko zwiększyły moją nienawiść, więc tego lata, kiedy dyrektor zaproponował mi to samo, odmówiłem bez namysłu.

Ta wiadomość przeważyła szalę. Harry nadal nie chciał mieszkać ze Snape'm, ale nie był już o tym tak niezłomnie przekonany, jak wcześniej.

- Z pewnością musi być jakiś inny sposób, dyrektorze - powiedział gniewnie.

- Może i jest, ale ja go nie znam - odparł Dumbledore. - Ale teraz chciałbym, żebyś mi opowiedział, co się stało.

Harry potrząsnął energicznie głową.

- Nie jestem gotowy - odparł i pomyślał, że nigdy nie będzie mógł powiedzieć o tym Dumbledore'owi. Nie po raz pierwszy dyrektor naciskał go, aby zrelacjonował mu historię pojmania przez Voldemorta, ale to tylko na nowo budziło nienawiść Harry'ego do starego czarodzieja. NIE powie mu nic. Nigdy.

- Musisz komuś powiedzieć, Harry.

- Ale nie panu! - wrzasnął Harry i wyskoczył z łóżka. - Nie panu!

Wybiegł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, słysząc za sobą głośne: "Harry, zaczekaj!" Nie zatrzymał się. Opuścił w pośpiechu zamek, biegnąc w kierunku chaty Hagrida, która akurat teraz była pusta. Wszedł do środka i upadł na łóżko przyjaciela. Co Dumbledore sobie wyobrażał? Że po tylu oszustwach i kłamstwach Harry chętnie zrobi wszystko, co dyrektor mu każe?

Snape znalazł go kilka godzin później, śpiącego z wyczerpania. Mężczyzna nie obudził go, tylko usiadł w ulubionym krześle Hagrida i przyglądał mu się z dziwną miną.

- Co pan tutaj robi? - To było pierwsze pytanie, jakie Harry zadał, kiedy obudził się i wyczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda.

- Uznałem, że nie jest bezpiecznie zostawić cię samego poza obrębem zamku - odpowiedział po prostu mężczyzna. - Dyrektor powiedział mi, że...

- Nie chcę o tym mówić - Harry przerwał mu.

- Nie chcę, żebyś o tym mówił - Snape wzruszył ramionami. - Wiem dokładnie, co się stało. Jedyne, czego nie wiem, to: dlaczego pole ochronne zniknęło z domu Dursley'ów.

Harry przyjrzał mu się badawczo, potem westchnął.

- Ciotka Petunia nie chciała mnie już dłużej trzymać. Bała się Vol...

- Nie wymawiaj jego imienia! - Snape ostrzegł go, ale bez typowej dla siebie szorstkości. Harry uniósł brwi, ale nie zaprotestował.

- Bała się Sam-Wiesz-Kogo - wymówił imię z kwaśną ironią. - Ogłosiła, że nie chce już dłużej być moim opiekunem i że będę musiał iść do sierocińca. Miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób uratuje swoją rodzinę. - Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się z gniewu. - Wtedy nie mogłem już dłużej wytrzymać. Wygarnąłem im, co o nich myślę... może trochę brutalnie, ale to było naprawdę ekstra uczucie... ale popełniłem błąd. Nazwałem Dudley'a, mojego kuzyna, spasionym wieprzem, a to z kolei rozwścieczyło wuja Vernona. Spoliczkował mnie kilkakrotnie tak, że krew mi popłynęła z ust, a kiedy skończył, rozkazał mi pójść do mojego pokoju. Tej nocy Vol... Sam-Wiesz-Kto mnie schwytał.

Spojrzeli na siebie otwarcie.

- Przepraszam, Po... Harry - powiedział znowu Snape. Chociaż historia chłopaka została opowiedziana obojętnym tonem, mężczyzna wyczuł za nią ból odrzucenia.

Harry przewrócił oczami z irytacji.

- To nie była pana wina, profesorze. Naprawdę. Nie mógł się pan tego domyślić. To była wina Dursley'ów, mojej ciotki. I mojej własnej głupoty, że tak bardzo rozwścieczyłem swojego wuja. - Harry oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. - Może miał pan rację przez cały ten czas. Jestem tylko głupim, małym, nieznośnym chłopakiem...

- Ty byłeś dzieckiem. Ja powinienem być bardziej dojrzały.

- Nie uważa pan, że nadal jestem dzieckiem? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, nie po tym... po tym co się stało...

Snape pozostawił swoje zdanie otwarte, tak, że Harry mógł czuć zachętę - nie presję - by podać szczegóły tego, co się zdarzyło. Harry pochylił głowę nad zgiętymi kolanami by ukryć twarz przed Snape'm i zaczął mówić ściszonym głosem:

- Nie dawali mi wody. Byłem taki spragniony... i było tam tak zimno, na zewnątrz i wewnątrz mnie też... Rozumiesz, Voldemort - usłyszał krótkie prychnięcie od strony Snape'a, ale zignorował je - kazał mnie pilnować Dementorom. Wciąż widziałem jak moi rodzice umierają, jak umiera Cedrik, Syriusz... Rzucali na mnie zaklęcia i... - Harry potrząsnął głową. - Wie pan o tym, prawda?

Harry podniósł wzrok i ich oczy się spotkały. Snape powoli przytaknął.

- Myślę, że wiem - powiedział mężczyzna. Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i wymamrotał dużo ciszej:

- Torturowali mnie. Fizycznie. Każdego dnia. A Dementorzy sprawiali, że przeżywałem to ciągle od nowa. Po kilku dniach wypaliłem się zupełnie. Nie czułem nawet strachu, tylko ból. Nie chciałem już więcej żyć. Poddałem się. Wtedy pan przyszedł i uratował mnie, znowu.

- Ja...

- Nie, profesorze. Jestem panu winien przeprosiny. Uratował mi pan życie na moim pierwszym roku, a ja nigdy panu nie podziękowałem. Przy okazji, nie zrobił pan z powodu mojego ojca, prawda?

Snape wyciągnął rękę i poklepał niezdarnie Harry'ego po ramieniu.

- Nie. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Dla mojego ojca i twojej matki. Nie mogłem ich uratować. - Snape spojrzał w okno. - Myślę, że chciałem jakoś wynagrodzić ci moją nienawiść.

- Ja również pana nienawidziłem.

- Ponieważ ja sprawiłem, że mnie znienawidziłeś. Jak już powiedziałem, za to należy winić mnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Niech pan nie myśli, że cały świat zależy od pana.

Cień szyderczego uśmieszku pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a.

- Potter...

- Czy Dumbledore ufa panu dlatego, że jest pan moim wujem? - zapytał nagle Harry.

- Eee... nie dokładnie. Ale prawie. - Snape spojrzał na twarz Harry'ego. - Uratowałem Petunię i twoich rodziców zanim zmieniłem strony. Od tego czasu nie byłem bezpieczny w obecności Czarnego Lorda. Wiedział, że jeden z jego sług pracował przeciwko niemu, a był dość biegły w Legilimensji. Musiałem nauczyć się Occlumencji, by ochronić się przed nim. Był na to tylko jeden sposób: poszedłem do Dumbledore'a i poprosiłem go o pomoc. Poprosił mnie, abym w zamian został jego szpiegiem. Zgodziłem się.

Patrzyli na siebie przez długi czas.

- Szkoda, że nie znałem pana wcześniej - powiedział wreszcie Harry.

- I vice versa - wymamrotał Snape i wstał. - Chodź, Potter. Musisz wrócić do skrzydła szpitalnego. Powinieneś odpocząć.

Harry podążył za nim bez protestów. Kiedy szli w przyjemnej ciszy, Harry przyglądał się badawczo mężczyźnie kątem oka. Czy mógł mu ufać po tylu sarkastycznych "Potter!", po tylu ostrych słowach i raniących szyderczych uśmieszkach? Czy to znowu była gra, czy może coś więcej? Ale dlaczego, dlaczego Snape zdecydował się być człowiekiem w stosunku do niego? Dlaczego?

Nieświadomie zadał to pytanie na głos.

- Dlaczego co? - Snape zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niego.

- Dlaczego teraz panu na mnie zależy? - zapytał Harry w zagubieniu i gniewie. - Dlaczego? Nadal mnie pan nie lubi, prawda?

Usta Snape'a zwęziły się w cienką linię, ale Harry nie mógł zdecydować, co mężczyzna czuje. Przez długie minuty myślał, że Snape zaraz uśmiechnie się sarkastycznie i nawrzeszczy na niego w typowy dla siebie sposób, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego Snape opuścił głowę i wyszeptał:

- Ponieważ jestem odpowiedzialny za wszystkie twoje cierpienia.

- Nonsens! - warknął Harry. - Powiedziałem panu, że...

- Cokolwiek mi powiedziałeś, Potter, wiem dokładnie, co zrobiłem i co powinienem był zrobić. - Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni Snape był naprawdę zirytowany. - Jestem tobie to winien!

- Ale dlaczego myśli pan, że życie z kimś, kto mnie nie lubi, będzie dla mnie dobre? - Harry wściekle kopnął w ziemię.

- Nie "nie lubię" ciebie.

- Cóż, może powinienem powiedzieć "kimś, kto mnie nienawidzi", prawda?

- I z pewnością nie nienawidzę - rzekł stanowczo mężczyzna. Kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego ostro, dodał pośpiesznie: - Już nie.

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Co to za nagła zmiana? Ujrzenie mnie zupełnie upokorzonego zadowoliło pana wystarczająco, by chcieć czegoś innego? Czy jak? Lituje się pan nade mną? Czy może sumienie pana dopadło? - wykrzyknął ostatnie pytanie.

- NIE! - wrzasnął w odpowiedzi Snape. - Nie - powtórzył już spokojniej. - Nie wiem dlaczego - mruknął. - Kiedy usłyszałem, że zostałeś porwany, nagle zobaczyłem jak na dłoni wszystko, co ci zrobiłem - bardzo, bardzo wyraźnie. Dojrzałem swoją głupotę i dziecinne zachowanie, i zrozumiałem, jakim byłem nieodpowiedzialnym idiotą. Ale wydawało się, że jest już za późno. Bałem się, że umrzesz zanim cię przeproszę... nie wiem, co to było. Poczucie winy? Tak, ale nie tylko. Strach przed utratą jedynej żyjącej rodziny? Może. Ja... ja naprawdę nie wiem. Chciałem i nadal chcę wytłumaczyć to, co zrobiłem.

Harry skinął głową i znowu zaczęli iść.

- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry, kiedy dotarli do wrót szkoły.

- Za co? - Snape uniósł brew.

- Że mi pan powiedział.

-----  
Po tej rozmowie Snape nie naciskał go już więcej, aby przeprowadził się do niego. Prawdopodobnie opowiedział dyrektorowi o innym wyznaniu Harry'ego, ponieważ nawet stary mężczyzna zostawił go w spokoju, za co Harry był niezmiernie wdzięczny.

Potrzebował czasu, by pomyśleć, zastanowić się.

Nie był już absolutnie przekonany, że nie chce przeprowadzić się do Snape'a.

Snape'a - który był jego krewnym. Szokujące odkrycie, ale całkowicie teraz zrozumiałe. Harry wielokrotnie pytał samego siebie, co zrobiłby na miejscu Snape'a. Czy mógłby pokochać potomka Draco Malfoy'a i - na przykład - córki Dudley'a? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na swoje własne pytanie. Ale był prawie pewny, że odpowiedź raczej brzmiałaby "nie" zamiast "tak". Szczególnie, jeśli chłopak wyglądałby jak Malfoy. Z oczami Dudley'a... Harry zadrżał z obrzydzenia.

Prawie pogodził się z poprzednimi uczuciami Snape'a.

Ale to wcale nie ułatwiało jego obecnej sytuacji. Czy mógłby być dla Snape'a czymś więcej niż chodzącym przypomnieniem? Czy mężczyzna potrafiłby przezwyciężyć niemiłe wspomnienia i zaakceptować jego - Harry'ego, tylko Harry'ego, a nie syna Jamesa Pottera, nie wnuka Perseusa Evansa, tylko Harry'ego, zwykłego chłopaka?

- Zawsze będę wyglądał jak mój ojciec. I zawsze będę miał oczy mojej matki - powiedział kiedyś Snape'owi, który spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.

- Wiem o tym. Dlaczego o tym mówisz?

- Dlaczego chce pan widywać moją twarz również poza szkołą? - zapytał Harry. - Czemu chce pan mierzyć się z tymi wspomnieniami, które w panu wskrzeszam?

Snape pomasował skronie ze strapieniem.

- Obawiam się, że teraz wskrzeszasz we mnie inne wspomnienia, niż te, o których myślisz.

Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Kiedy patrzę na ciebie, przypominam sobie moje zachowanie w stosunku do ciebie. Prawie zginąłeś. Te inne wspomnienia są... zbyt stare. Nie jesteś taki jak twój ojciec. Bardziej przypominasz swoją matkę, a ona nie była odpowiedzialna za to, że mój ojciec mnie nienawidził. Nienawidziłem jej bez powodu. Myliłem się.

Obaj ucichli.

- Rozumiem - powiedział Harry.

Tej nocy nie mógł spać. Madam Pompfrey nie zamierzała dawać mu już więcej Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Powiedziała, że nawet ewentualne koszmary pomogą mu poradzić sobie z wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami, więc Harry leżał z otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w cienie, które tańczyły na suficie w przyćmionym świetle lampy.

Harry nie wiedział, co począć. Dumbledore nie chciał go oglądać w Kwaterze Głównej przed dwudziestym trzecim sierpnia. Z drugiej strony Snape nie był już szpiegiem, więc mógł się nim zająć. Jego pokrewieństwo z Lily Evans zapewniało Harry'emu właściwą ochronę. I Harry już go nie nienawidził.

Ale czy to wystarczało, aby czuł się u niego jak w domu?

Harry uśmiechnął się. Cóż, nigdy nie kochał Dursley'ów, a nawet więcej: nienawidził ich. Ale w pewien sposób Privet Drive było dla niego domem przez prawie piętnaście lat. Zaś nowe oblicze Snape'a było dużo sympatyczniejsze niż jego ciotka czy wuj kiedykolwiek. Może to się uda. Nie lubili się zbytnio, ale mogli tolerować się nawzajem. Jeżeli Snape zapewniłby mu jedzenie i ubranie, to utworzyliby lepszą rodzinę, niż kiedykolwiek byli nią dla niego Dursley'owie. A jeżeli mężczyzna przestałby go upokarzać i wyśmiewać przed jego kolegami podczas lekcji, to nawet Hogwart stałyby się bardziej znośnym miejscem. Może nawet Malfoy przestałby go gnębić...

Harry przeciągnął się i zamknął oczy.

Spróbujmy więc.

-----  
Przeprowadzili się do domu Snape'a na dzień przed urodzinami Harry'ego. Snape przyszedł po niego do skrzydła szpitalnego. Harry nie widział przy nim niczego, prócz pióra (które prawdopodobnie było świstoklikiem) i niewielkiej torby.

- Nie mam żadnych ubrań, proszę pana - Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i wskazał na swoją piżamę.

- Tutaj są, Potter - powiedział Snape. - Weź je. Mam nadzieję, że będą pasować.

Ku zażenowaniu Harry'ego, Snape wyjął z torby komplet typowych czarodziejskich ubrań: spodnie oraz powiewną szatę wierzchnią - jedno i drugie zielone ze złotymi dodatkami. Pasowały na Harry'ego. Była tam również para wygodnych butów.

- Zapłacę za to - Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, ale profesor potrząsnął głową.

- Tak długo, jak ja jestem twoim opiekunem, powinienem zapewniać ci ubrania, mieszkanie, posiłki i wyposażenie do szkoły.

- Dursley'owie nigdy nie kupowali mi rzeczy do szkoły.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

- Cóż, ja będę - powiedział. - Twoje pozostałe rzeczy są w moim domu, wraz z twoją sową.

- Jak ona się czuje? - Harry ożywił się.

- Wspaniale. Dursley'owie ją wypuścili, kiedy zniknąłeś. Nie ośmielili się nawet wyrzucić twoich rzeczy, dopóki nie dostaną żadnych wieści o tobie. Myślę, że nie chcieli rozwścieczyć twojego ojca chrzestnego - oczywiście nie wiedzieli o nim...

- Nie miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby im powiedzieć. Tego wieczoru, kiedy dotarłem do domu... - Harry przerwał i jego twarz spochmurniała. - Kiedy dotarłem _ tam _ - poprawił się - powiedzieli mi, że na następne dwa lata trafię do sierocińca. Próbowałem wytłumaczyć ciotce Petunii, jaka to będzie dla mnie katastrofa, ale ona tak się bała o swoją rodzinę, że mnie nie słuchała.

- Wiem, Po... Harry. Wczoraj z nimi rozmawiałem. Powiedziałem jej o - przewrócił oczami z obrzydzeniem - naszym pokrewieństwie. Mam na myśli to, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Prawie zemdlała. Jej mąż był tak zszokowany moim oświadczeniem, że nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani słowa tak długo, jak tam byłem.

Harry wyobraził sobie całą tę sytuację i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Co za szkoda, że mnie tam nie było - powiedział. - Myślę, że nigdy nie widziałem, żeby wujowi brakowało słów. Co zrobił Dudley?

- Powiedziałem mu, że jestem jego wujem. Złapał się za tyłek, pisnął i uciekł na górę - Snape zmarszczył brwi. - Rozumiem, że się mnie bał, ale dlaczego zakrywał swój zadek rękoma? Z pewnością nie wyglądam na kogoś kto... eee... molestuje przerośnięte dzieci, wyglądające jak wieloryby!

Harry roześmiał się głośno.

- O nie... POWINIENEM tam być! - wykrzyknął. - Przegapić coś takiego! - Jego uśmieszek jeszcze się poszerzył. - Ale niech się pan nie martwi, nie uważał pana za gwałciciela. To tylko... - przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Snape'a. - Nie powtórzy pan nikomu tego, co teraz panu powiem, prawda?

- Nie powiem - przysiągł Snape, a jego ciekawość wzrosła.

- Hagrid kiedyś chciał zamienić go w świnię, tylko że transfiguracja nie była udana. Zdołał przyprawić Dudley'owi tylko świński ogonek. Musiano mu go usunąć operacyjnie. Od tamtego czasu Dudley panicznie się boi czarodziejów...

- Ale ten wypadek raczej nie sprawił, że twoja rodzina bardziej cię polubiła - dodał ponuro Snape i Harry musiał się z nim zgodzić.

- Cóż, zapewne tylko pogorszył moją sytuację - przyznał i przełknął ślinę. Może nie był to jednak taki dobry dowcip, jak wcześniej myślał. Nagle kolejne krępujące sceny przyszły mu na myśl: sztuczka bliźniaków z Gigantojęzycznym Toffi, albo ich idiotyczny sposób uwolnienia Harry'ego z jego pokoju latającym samochodem - mogli przecież poprosić swoich rodziców o pomoc; przeistoczenie ciotki Marge w piłkę, szantażowanie ojcem chrzestnym - mordercą, a nawet sposób, w jaki członkowie Zakonu zabrali Harry'ego ostatniego lata... Te wypadki były etapami na drodze, która doprowadziła do wyrzucenia go przez ciotkę Petunię; Harry zobaczył to nagle bardzo wyraźnie. Ale wiele z tych wypadków nie było jego winą! Był tylko dzieckiem, na litość Boską! Harry opadł na łóżko, z nowymi szatami w ręku.

- Może rzeczywiście jestem idiotą, tak jak zawsze pan twierdził - powiedział bardzo cicho.

Mały cień satysfakcji pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a, ale szybko znikł.

- Myślę, że to bardziej nasza wina - dorosłych wokół ciebie, niż twoja - powiedział w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów. - Teraz załóż te szaty. Nie chcę czekać tu aż do nocy.

Kiedy Harry wreszcie skończył się ubierać, Snape rzucił zaklęcie lustrzane i Harry z satysfakcją przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Bez wątpienia wyglądał na czarodzieja, i to na dorosłego czarodzieja, tylko jego różdżka...

- Eee... myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do Dursley'ów, proszę pana - zwrócił się do Snape'a, który spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Dlaczego?

- Moja różdżka... Była pod...

- Znalazłem ją. Proszę. - Snape trzymał różdżkę Harry'ego w wyciągniętej ręce. - Weź ją.

Chłopiec sięgnął po nią niepewnie.

- Ja... - Słowa uwięzły w gardle Harry'ego, kiedy gładki kawałek drewna wślizgnął się w jego dłoń. Natychmiast poczuł jak z różdżki promieniuje tajemnicze ciepło - czuł je w palcach, ramieniu i całym ciele. - Dziękuję panu. Ale... jak pan ją znalazł?

- Zaklęcie wzywające. Zwykłe Accio - powiedział po prostu Snape. - Możemy więc iść?

- Możemy - przytaknął Harry i schował różdżkę. Ku jego zdziwieniu w szacie było wiele różnych kieszeni.

- To czarodziejska szata, Harry. Musi mieć wystarczająco dużo miejsca na niezbędne wyposażenie czarodzieja, takie jak różdżka, świstokliki, eliksiry i temu podobne rzeczy.

Harry kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Poczuł się, jakby był na lekcji "Wprowadzenia do Czarodziejskiego Świata".

- Chodźmy - westchnął Harry. Tutaj zaczynała się nowa część jego życia. Ta część, której mu wcześniej odmówiono. Właściwe życie czarodzieja.

- Chodźmy.

-----  
Dom Snape'a nie był większy niż Nora, ale znacznie staranniej zbudowany. Z zewnątrz nie wyglądał nadzwyczajnie: był to mały, piętrowy domek w centrum małego, dość zaniedbanego parku. Ale Harry miał takie same uczucie jak wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Norę: uznał go za piękny. Park nie był duży, ale pełen starych drzew, ścieżki w nim były na wpół zarośnięte przez przeróżne rodzaje roślin i kwiatów, a krzaki rozczochrane.

- Przepraszam, miałem tylko jednego skrzata do pomocy, a on był zbyt zajęty sprzątaniem domu - przeprosił Snape, kiedy zauważył, że Harry uważnie rozgląda się po parku. Harry odwrócił się.

- Co ma pan na myśli mówiąc, że miał pan skrzata do pomocy? Nie ma pan własnego skrzata?

- Nie, nie mam. Stworzenie, zwane Zgredkiem, niemniej było bardzo rozentuzjazmowane, kiedy poprosiłem skrzaty z Hogwartu o pomoc.

- Nadal tu jest? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, nie ma go. Był tutaj tylko przez dwa dni, potem wrócił do Hogwartu.

Harry poczuł przelotne rozczarowanie, ale nowy widok sprawił, że szybko zapomniał o Zgredku. Domek był cudowny, nie bogaty i przeładowany ozdobami, ale skromny i wskazywał na dobry gust właściciela. Posadzkę w kuchni i w przedpokoju wykonano z kolorowych kamieni, ale w pozostałych pomieszczeniach był wypolerowany parkiet. Na parterze Harry znalazł kuchnię i bawialnię, która służyła równocześnie za bibliotekę i laboratorium Snape'a.

- To jest mój pokój - Snape otworzył pierwsze drzwi na pierwszym piętrze. Był sromny i przytulny: łóżko, stolik nocny i kilka szaf. - A ten jest twój.

Zdumiony Harry stanął w progu. Pokój był... był taki, o jakim zawsze marzył: łóżko, duże biurko z wygodnym krzesłem, regały z książkami, szafa na ubrania, kolejne krzesło przed kominkiem, dywaniki na podłodze... Był doskonały.

- Podoba ci się? - zapytał z napięciem Snape.

Harry wszedł niepewnie do środka.

- Czy on... czy on jest naprawdę mój? - Rozejrzał się powoli.

- Cały twój.

Nagła myśl przyszła Harry'emu do głowy.

- Co za szkoda, że mam tylko półtora wakacji, by go używać...

- Może być twój tak długo, jak będziesz chciał! - Mina Snape'a wyrażała oszołomienie. - Nie wyrzucę cię przecież po ukończeniu szkoły...

Harry podszedł do swojego kufra, by sprawdzić swoje osobiste rzeczy. Kufer był pusty.

- Twoje rzeczy są w szafie, Potter - powiedział ostrożnie Snape.

Ale w szafie nie było rzeczy Harry'ego. A w każdym razie ubrania były nieznajome.

- Te... - zaczął Harry, ale Snape mu przerwał.

- Zostawiłem twoje łachmany u Dursley'ów. Kupiłem kilka szat na Pokątnej, ale myślę, że niedługo będę musiał kupić trochę więcej. Nie ośmieliłem się kupić ci mugolskich ubrań, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, jaki nosisz rozmiar.

Harry odwrócił się i ponownie spojrzał na Snape'a. Mężczyzna opierał się o framugę, przyglądając się, jak Harry zwiedza swój pokój.

- Zaprosiłem twoich przyjaciół, pana Weasley'a i pannę Granger na jutro - powiedział nagle.

- Co? - Harry otworzył usta w szoku. - Pan... co?

- Jutro są twoje urodziny. A oni i tak chcieli cię zobaczyć, kiedy tylko dowiedzieli się, że żyjesz.

Mina Snape'a była nieprzenikniona, ale Harry doskonale mógł wyczuć miarę wysiłku, jaki krył się za tą ofertą. Snape nie lubił jego przyjaciół, co najmniej tak, jak nie lubili ich Dursley'owie. Ale i tak ich zaprosił.

- Ale w ten sposób dowiedzą się... o nas, o tych rzeczach, które pan chciał zachować w tajemnicy - powiedział delikatnie Harry.

- Nie chcę zachowywać ich w tajemnicy - Snape potrząsnął lekko głową. - Ale oczywiście, jeśli ty chcesz...

- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć? - zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

- Nadal jestem tym człowiekiem, jakim byłem - powiedział i odwrócił się, aby wyjść. - Obiad o dwunastej - dodał i wyszedł.

Harry potrząsnął głową w oszołomieniu, a potem kontynuował zwiedzanie swojego nowego świata.

Odkrył łazienkę z rzeczami Snape'a - i zapewne również jego (nie przypuszczał, aby czerwono-złote ręczniki należały do Opiekuna Slytherinu) - po czym wrócił do pokoju i usiadł na łóżku. W jego nowej sypialni prawie wszystko było nowe: pościel, regały (z kilkoma ilustrowanymi i zdecydowanie nowymi książkami o quidditchu), dywaniki na podłodze, biurko, nie wspominając o szatach... Harry musiał przyznać, że w rzeczywistości nie wyobrażał sobie tego w ten sposób. Kiedy Snape zaproponował Harry'emu, że ten może u niego zamieszkać, Harry spodziewał się, iż otrzyma mały, bezosobowy pokój gościnny, by spędzić tutaj niezbędną ilość czasu, albo zapasową sypialnię Snape'a... ale nie pomyślał, że mężczyzna postara się mu dać prawdziwy... cóż... dom. Siedząc na łóżku, po raz pierwszy odkąd Snape przedstawił mu swoją ofertę, Harry był pewny, że będzie w stanie nazywać domem miejsce, w którym miał żyć.

O godzinie dwunastej Harry zszedł do kuchni. Jedzenie już parowało na stole.

- Kto to ugotował? - zapytał ciekawie Harry.

- Ja - odparł Snape.

- Pan - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nie wyobrażam sobie pana gotującego.

- Żyłem samotnie od czasu śmierci mojej matki. Nauczyłem się, jak o siebie zadbać - warknął Snape.

- Ale... to było dawno temu - mruknął Harry.

- To było piętnaście lat temu - przytaknął Snape.

- A pan... - Harry sam nie wiedział, o co dokładnie chciał zapytać.

- Nigdy się nie ożeniłem.

- Nigdy nie miał pan rodziny - Harry nie mógł opanować drżenia.

- To nie twój interes, Potter - powiedział chłodno Snape, ale tym razem Harry wyczuł ból i rezygnację kryjąca się za tymi słowami.

- Ja również nigdy nie miałem rodziny - powiedział chłopiec i usiadł za stołem.

Kiedy tak siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, czekając aż drugi coś powie, Harry poczuł, jak resztki jego antypatii znikają, zastąpione przez mieszaninę ciekawości i szacunku.

- Nie nienawidzę pana - wypalił i zaczerwienił się.

Snape uniósł brew.

- To sprawi, że nasza sytuacja będzie łatwiejsza do zniesienia - powiedział z małą nutką sarkazmu.

Harry westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

- Tak, widzę, że nadal jest pan tym samym człowiekiem - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ale i tak chcę panu podziękować.

- Za co tym razem?

- Za mój pokój. Jest wspaniały.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba - powiedział oschle Snape. - I nie musisz nazywać mnie "panem" tak długo, jak tutaj jesteśmy. Możesz mi mówić po imieniu.

Harry zamarł. To nie działo się naprawdę. Snape proponował mu, żeby mówił mu po imieniu?

- Jesteśmy spokrewnieni, _ Harry _ - powiedział Snape kładąc akcent na ostatnie słowo.

- Zawsze byliśmy spokrewnieni, _ profesorze_, ale nigdy wcześniej nie proponował mi pan, żebyśmy przeszli na "ty".

Nawet Harry wyczuł, że to był cios poniżej pasa, nie mógł jednak już tego cofnąć. Przyglądając się minie Snape'a, Harry przez chwilę był pewien, że mężczyzna wybuchnie. Ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Rozumiem - powiedział w końcu. - Nie musisz nazywać mnie Severusem, jeśli ci to nie odpowiada.

Harry westchnął i odchylił się do tyłu na krześle.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem być grubiański. Jestem po prostu zbyt zagubiony, _ Severusie_.

Oczy mężczyzny wpatrywały się w niego.

- Cóż, ja... - bąknął Snape, ale Harry przerwał mu.

- Dziękuję za przyprowadzenie mnie do domu, Severusie.

Snape zaczerwienił się.

- Domu? - spojrzał badawczo na Harry'ego.

- Domu - przytaknął Harry.

Przez długą chwilę wydawało się, że czas zwolnił swój bieg.

- Witaj w domu, Harry - wyszeptał Snape i obaj poczuli, jak coś wokół nich dostosowało się, jakby poświęcenie Lily Evans, które kiedyś uratowało życie jej syna, zostało teraz rozciągnięte na nich obu: niechętnego brata i opiekuna, oraz lekko zagubionego, ale mimo wszystko szczęśliwego chłopaka. - Witaj w domu.

KONIEC


End file.
